


Happy Birthday, Mr H!

by ERASETHENOISES



Series: Family Issues [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen, Hanekoma is Tsugumi’s dad AU, birthday fic, they’re just some dead kids making some cake for their dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES
Summary: Tsugumi wanted to make a cake for her dad’s birthday and wanted to get the others on board. Chaos ensues as the highly dysfunctional friend group tries to work together.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Matsunae Tsugumi, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Minamimoto Sho, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Minamimoto Sho & Matsunae Tsugumi, Minamimoto Sho & Sakuraba Neku
Series: Family Issues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156610
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Mr H!

Honestly, Tsugumi didn’t know if she was glad she’d let Sho buy ingredients for a cake on a budget or was regretting it. Because he had come back with  _ so. Much. Stuff. _ Probably more stuff than they actually needed but she’d told Sho to get what he could with their modest budget of ¥3,000. 

“We have enough ingredients here to make a  _ layer _ cake…” Joshua hummed. “Are we even going to be able to eat all of that?” The blonde glanced over at Neku, who was just sat in the corner on his phone. “Neku?”

“What?” The other boy looked up and over at him. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to eat that?”

Tsugumi rolled her eyes and resumed rummaging through the numerous recipe books lining the kitchen shelves for one that actually had desserts. “We could make cupcakes too?” She suggested. “Neat little snacks? Then we can eat them while we’re out trying to save the world.”

“You’re putting that so zetta lightly, Blondie,” Sho chuckled. “You yoctograms know nothing of efficiency.”

“And neither do you,” Joshua muttered, continuing to inspect the ingredients. “Honestly, Sho, when were you ever efficient?” He tutted quietly as he waited for an answer.

Neku was the one who piped up. “Actually, he’s pretty efficient at Erasing things but that’s about it.” He said, walking over. “Christ, how much did you actually spend?” He glanced over at Sho, who just shrugged. 

“I dunno, all of it?” The ex-Reaper shrugged. 

Tsugumi rolled her eyes, pulling out a hefty recipe book. “Okay, this should work!” She grinned. “My mom had this one, it’s got some good recipes!” She walked over and placed the large volume onto the one bit of free space on the counter, before flicking to page one hundred and seventy three exactly. “Here we are,” she pointed at the recipe. “The best possible way to make a coffee cake. Trust me, it’s delicious.”

“You sure H won’t be suspicious?” Neku asked. “After all, it could take hours—”

“Neku, dear, it says thirty minutes prep time and an hour to bake. And he said he won’t be back until five. It’s two thirty.”

“Yeah, Josh, but we have to decorate it and you know how Sho will want it to be ‘geometrically accurate’ or whatever math bull crap he wants to bring to the table,” Neku responded.

“HEY!”

Tsugumi groaned in frustration, slamming her hands onto the counter. “Will you boys just shut up, please? And Sho, you’re the math expert, could you help me measure everything out accurately?” She glanced over at the man — who was currently examining his tattoo like it was some kind of abnormality — with a small smile. “After all you’ve got an eye for accuracy.”

“And  _ art _ , need I remind you.” He growled.

“Don’t make me spray you with water again.” 

At that, Sho backed down. “All right, fine. But you better remember that once I get the chance I’ll crush you and CRUNCH! Add you to the heap.”

“You really want a dead body in your trash pile?” Joshua gagged. “Have some class, Minamimoto.” The boy then proceeded to dump the entire bag of flour into the scales. Obviously, it didn’t work, and the dust-like substance quickly went  _ everywhere. _

Neku immediately jumped to his feet, only partly covered in flour unlike Tsugumi and Joshua were. “Josh what the  _ hell _ !” He yelled, walking over and immediately trying to clean it up. “Have you never cooked before?”

“I don’t think anyone here has apart from me,” Tsugumi muttered, “none of you seem to know anything about baking.” She sighed and began to crack the eggs into a cup. “Sho, do me a favour and measure out the sugar?”

“You got it, I guess.” Sho sighed. Clearly, he didn’t want Tsu to spray him with water. The man walked over to the scales and began to fiddle with the settings. “How much do we need, yoctogram?”

“If you’re gonna affectionately nickname me that I won’t tell you,” she hummed in response, still focused on the eggs. “But it’s in the recipe book, just dust the flour away.” She noticed that Joshua was already shaking the white stuff off of the book, and thanked God for that, too. 

—~—

Eventually, Tsugumi had managed to get everyone organised and they were working hard. And by the time the cake had hit the oven, both themselves and the kitchen were covered from head to toe in mess. 

“Ohhh, how are we going to clean this up before Dad gets home  _ and  _ decorate the cake?!” Tsugumi exclaimed. “Plus we’ve all gotta shower and change to get rid of all of the stuff on  _ us _ !” She looked down at her cake batter stained skirt with a sigh. “What do we do?” 

Neku glanced over at them. “Well, I’m sure H won’t mind the mess… we should just decorate the cake.”

“I mean, it’ll be in there for like an hour so there’s probably enough time for us to clean up and possibly change?” Joshua suggested. 

“I don’t have any spare clothes.” Sho blurted out. Tsugumi looked over at him slowly. “That’s gross!”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “I’m hardly surprised, he’s convinced that a dumpster could suffice as a house.”

“NO I DO—”

“Shut up, all three of you!” Neku cried, pressing down on his headphones. “For God’s sake stop!” There was a low growl escaping his throat. “Do you guys have to argue over everything? Joshua, would it kill you to not be an asshole and hold a normal conversation?”

“I’m already dead—”

“That’s not what I meant, smartass!”

Tsugumi sighed. “Just calm down. I know we’re all stressed considering everything that’s happening in the world around us from the Shinjuku Flip to the twelve year old trying to kill Josh— but this was supposed to be our chance to take a break! We’re doing something nice for Dad, aren’t we?”

At that, everyone went quiet. “Well, I’m sure an hour is enough time to change and wash, we’re just worrying too much. We can clean the kitchen later.”

—~—

So, after more arguing and cleaning, they were finally done. The kids had already crawled into their pyjamas and Sho had been too stubborn to get out of his cake stained clothes. But, now it was time to actually decorate the cake.

Tsugumi had just put regular icing on it, before carefully piping the message “Happy Birthday Dad” on top in blue. It looked a mess unlike the tutorial she’d followed on YouTube, but oh well. It was only going to be eaten anyway.

Joshua was in the café setting up one of the tables with a tablecloth and plates, as well as some savoury snacks to go with the takeout that they were planning on ordering. 

“How much time do we have?” Neku asked as he finished hanging up some cheesy decorations they’d found in the storage closet. 

“Should be home any minute. Quick, Tsugumi! Light the candles!” Joshua snapped urgently.

Tsugumi nodded and did as instructed, fumbling with the lighter that she’d stolen— I mean,  _ borrowed _ — from her father. Slowly, she lit the three candles she’d placed around the cake and looked outside for when the lights went out.

That was her cue to bring the cake through, after all.

As soon as they did go out, she began to walk through. “Happy birthday!” She smiled, setting the cake down on the table, before glancing up at her father when Sho flicked the lights back on.

Hanekoma looked like he was going to cry. “You kids didn’t have to…”

“Well, we did!” Neku smiled. “It’s your birthday and we weren’t gonna miss it, Mr H!”

“Besides, you deserve a break,” Joshua hummed, sitting down and pulling out his phone. “What kind of takeout do you want?”

“Well, I gotta blow out the candles first, though, right?” Hanekoma chuckled. 

“Of course, Dad!” Tsu grinned, before hugging him. “Happy birthday.” And for once, she wouldn’t have to spend it crying. She was grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is one of two fics I’ve got planned for Hanekoma’s birthday, and the other one will be posted tomorrow on his Japanese birthday! 
> 
> This one-shot is not canon to the AU just to say, I just wanted some harmless fun.


End file.
